theofficialfilmdirectorsfandomcom-20200215-history
View content advisory for Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Stories.
Sex & Nudity: Sex & Nudity: 8/10. Compared to extreme sexual content and graphic nudity in ''Grand Theft Auto: IV, ''this one is definately lesser although it still contains some sexual dialogue, acts and a brief male rape scene. - A hooker is taken off the street by her pimp who tells her to "suck a man's dick", it is implied she then leaves a man and performs oral sex on him, although not shown. - A man arrives with two women, they only wear a bra and a thong. - Sweet is captured out of the hospital by five masked Ballas gangsters (who work for Tony) and he is hold against the wall and then anal raped by one of the gangsters (we only see Sweet's facial expression and some moving) and he is then slammed against the wall with his face. - A man and a woman kiss passionetely. - It is said that Kendl committed suicide during her forced job as a prostitute. - A woman offers a man her sexual services, but he declines the offer. - A man is watching a porn video and appears to be masturbating but he is interupted. Violence & Gore: Violence & Gore: 10/10. The violence is pretty much extremely graphic. - The film opens with "found footage" of Ballas gangsters brutally beating up innocent civilians (this is not quite graphic, because it is supposed to be real). - A man executes two other shooting them point blank through the head (blood spatters). - Sweet is raped by five gangsters and his head is slammed against the wall (we see blood on his face and on the floor). * Sweet kills three people in this movie (these are the most graphic scenes in the entire except for the rape scene maybe). - 1#: Sweet kills Little Devil by slashing open his throat frendziedly with a straight razor, resulting in realistic wounding and blood gushing out. - 2#: Sweet tortures Big Devil by thawing him and cutting off his fingers in graphic close-up (we see the finger separate and a very bloody stump resulting in blood gushing out graphically). - 3#: Sweet kills Joseph by slitting his throat with a razor (blood gushes out very briefly). - Det. Jack Terrance get's into a fight with three Ballas gangsters but he kills/injures them all three: he breaks the arm of one of them (we hear a realistic graphic cracking sound), he kills the other by perforating his eye with a knife, killing him (blood squirts and sprays across the floor from this wound), he then kills the other by stabbing him in the back with a knife (blood pours from the wound). We then see the bloody aftermath. - The deaths of Claude, Roman, Tony and Catalina are reversed (read the GTA: IV parents guide). - Nico Bellic is shot three times by Det. Jack Terrance (we see blood gushing out of the wounds). - The last scene shows images of gang-wars. Profanity: Profanity: 10/10. 140 uses of "fuck" and it's derivatives, some of them in sexual context. Also some milder profanities and sexual references. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: 3/10. There is some talk about drug use and trafficking. One brief scene of a man smoking a cigarette. Frightening/ Intense Scenes: Frightening/ Intense Scenes: 8/10. The film's infrequent, but graphic violence may be too frightening for easily traumatized or squeamish viewers. Also the story of Kendl committing suicide might be intense and tragic.